The Impact Site
The Impact Site is a large location on Earth in the Dead God Dimension. It comprises roughly the entirety of what is known as modern Greece on most Earths. It is considered illegal and exceptionally dangerous to enter, and has been cordoned off by the world, with Pandora's Box helping to keep it contained. History What exactly happened isn't entirely well understood, however on January 28th 2016, the area of Greece was rocked by an unknown force. During the entirety of an event labeled "The Hatching", a spacial anomaly afflicted Greece and everyone inside. For three months, the entirety of Greece was unreachable by outside forces, and attempts to flee Greece were deemed impossible. The Hatching The beginning of The Hatching marked the beginning of the anomaly. From within, Greek citizens noticed the sudden disappearance of the sun and any other light sources in the sky. As would be expected, widespread panic quickly erupted in the country, with looting and violence following shortly after. This panic and looting lasted around four days until the second stage of The Hatching. Meanwhile, outside of the anomaly, Greece appeared to vanished off the face of the Earth. Attempts to reach Greece were the weirdest part. First, outside help tried to arrive via roadways, however these convoys of relief vehicles found themselves heading back on the same road they left on, sometimes passing their own convoys in confusion. Authorities quickly began to realize that the roads looped in a bizarre spacial design that wasn't visually noticeable until after one had already been turned around. The next attempts were by air, but also had the exact same problem. Planes would seemingly fly right past Greece and end up over the ocean or in Turkey with little explanation. Eventually, dives from space were attempted, but regardless of how well the jumps were planned, attempts to land in Greece always resulted in the jumpers landing elsewhere in Europe, sometimes even in East Asia or in the United States of America. Jumpers would note being barely able to see the city, but then losing sight of it entirely before they landed. After several jumpers were killed from spontaneous teleportation to the Himalayas and Mount Everest, attempts to reach the inside of Greece were temporarily disbanded, and world leaders were called to determine a course of action. During all of this, phone calls from inside Greece managed to reach outside authorities and phones, allowing Greek citizens contact help by calling numbers from nearby European countries. Furthermore, phone calls indicated that, despite no way to physically enter the country, electrical power and internet were still functioning. Attempts to post images or recordings of events going on were met with failure, and to date not a single recorded or photographed image has ever been recovered, although some savvy individuals replicated the images in drawings, which has greatly helped the recovery teams in discerning what happened. Despite the lack of light for several days, Greek citizens did not notice extreme temperature drops or mass plant death. While plants were dying quicker than with sunlight, it was taking markedly more time than usual for them to die as scientists would expect. The vast majority of calls were made in desperation for help. Greek citizens noted that they couldn't leave the city as cars would drive off into the distance, and end up back in Greece at random locations. It began to become too dangerous to attempt to flee the cities as military control of the country began to falter in the panic. During the second phase, which started almost after the first four days, people began calling and noting that anyone outside of their homes was being snatched up by an entirely unseen being from the sky. Individuals would be seemingly grabbed by string, hoisted into the sky until they were too far away to hear, and never seen again. No remains or clothing, except that which fell off as they ascended, were seen. Vehicles were torn open, their passengers ripped away. If people had open windows, said people would be hastily yanked from their home, their neighbors watching in horror as they were drug violently out their windows and to their fate. Only people, their windows shut and inside their homes, were safe for the moment. This unseen being could not be viewed from outside the anomaly, and appeared to be so high in the sky that it couldn't be seen from the ground by people. All that could be noticed were oily black lines of string, no bigger than regular string, which would shoot down from the sky with speed and accuracy, violently tightening around a targets limbs or torso, and yanking them up. Despite the thin nature of the string, it had the durability and pulling strength to rip vehicles open and drag obese individuals into the sky with little issue. According to the few that survived being grappled by this string, the oily residue on it was incredibly toxic to the skin, and caused serious pain and rashing in areas it touched, often immobilizing that limb entirely. The rashing would last for nearly a week, making sleeping essentially impossible, and movement just as difficult. Almost a month passed with no new details being reported in, however on March 1st 2016, individuals noted what could only be described as gigantic eyes with powerful luminescence hovering in the sky. The eyes had bright white schlera with a black pupil, and two smaller pupils inside the first that appeared to be capable of independent movement from one another and the main pupil. These eyes were large enough to be perfectly visible across the entirety of Greece, and nobody who reported them survived. It would appear that after the eyes noticed an individual, they would fixate on them, and the string would violently burst into their shelter, dragging them out. Because many people had, at this point barricaded themselves in, the string would often drag a person to the point of breaking their backs or tearing whole limbs off with its force, effectively seriously injuring the individual. Despite this, it would not stop until it had them, even if they were effectively dead before capture. People who noticed the eyes tried warning officials of them and noting what happened to others, however they too would be claimed by this unseen entity in the sky. Regardless of whether one saw the eyes or not, those inside the anomaly noticed that the luminescence emitted from the eyes managed to brighten the entirety of Greece, although the sky was still pitch black. On March 27th 2016, all contact from within the anomaly ceased. No further contact via phone of internet continued, and none could determine why. What happened after this is only known to diary and journals kept by victims and were recovered. On March 27th, it appeared all electrical power in Greece stopped altogether. People began writing about a compulsion to exit their homes, that a smell had begun being emitted from an unknown location, and following this scent, people were almost unable to control themselves. Those without water rations appeared to have been the first to go, and journals recovered from these people have mentioned excessive thirst and deciding to follow their instincts with nothing afterwards. Those with supplies tried to stave off this feeling longer, however no journal has been recovered by anyone surviving past April 2nd if anyone did. On April 5th, The Hatching ended. Investigation The immediate moment the anomaly ended, Pandora's Box rushed into the scene to investigate. What was found had little merit, and no traces of bodily fluids, appendages, or droppings from the creature mentioned could be found. Wandering much of Greece were reanimated human corpses. Despite obvious signs of death such as advanced necrosis and missing limbs and organs, these bodies were highly agitated and incredibly violent. Pandora's Box found whole skeletons with naught a ligament or muscle attached wandering about with violent and reckless abandon. It became quickly clear that, while seasoned agents were hardly in any danger, these corpses, no matter how well dismembered, continued trying to attack with no regard for their own safety. A gigantic stone with a hole on the side was finally found, and taken back by Pandora's Box for research. While no useful information on the creature inside was ascertained, it had certainly come from space and landed in Greece at an unknown time. It likely broke from its shell and caused extensive damage to Greece before finally maturing into adulthood and either hiding elsewhere on Earth or fleeing into space. Pandora's Box continues to search for the creature to this day, but has cordoned off Greece entirely. As of January 28th 2017, a national holiday of remembrance is celebrated in much of the European Union and several Asian countries as well. While recognized as a federal holiday in the United States, it is not a day of remembrance with such importance as it is in Europe, although it is still legally respected. Category:Concepts Category:Dead God Dimension